Eyeglasses, and particularly sunglasses, are typically constructed of a plastic or metal frame. A pair of temple pieces is attached to the frame by hinges and a pair of lenses is fitted into openings in the frame. Because the entire frame is often molded from a single material, the material must be chosen based on criteria that are often conflicting. For example, the material should have sufficient resilience that it can be formed separately from the lenses and then allow the lenses to be snapped into place. However, the material should have sufficient rigidity so that the lenses then remain in place and so that the frame retains its essential shape despite certain stresses being placed on the frame during use. In addition, it is often desired that a single frame shape can comfortably accommodate some variation in shape and size of wearers' faces. However, because the frames rest against the wearer's face and must have a certain amount of rigidity, all too often, a particular frame can only be worn comfortably by persons whose face shape and size falls within a limited range.
In addition, wearers often desire that their eyeglasses appear stylish. At the same time, producers of eyeglasses often desire that they can be produced in significant volumes and at reasonable cost. Thus, while other materials and multiple materials have been used in eyewear, they have not always achieved satisfactory results in terms of comfort, stylishness and manufacturability.
Therefore, what is needed is improved eyeglasses. What is further needed is an improved method of manufacture of eyeglasses. It is toward these ends that the present invention is directed.